Question: If $x \barwedge y = xy+2x-y$ and $x \star y = x+8y$, find $(3 \barwedge 4) \star -1$.
Explanation: First, find $3 \barwedge 4$ $ 3 \barwedge 4 = (3)(4)+(2)(3)-4$ $ \hphantom{3 \barwedge 4} = 14$ Now, find $14 \star -1$ $ 14 \star -1 = 14+(8)(-1)$ $ \hphantom{14 \star -1} = 6$.